leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Numinous J/Benji, the Menace on Wheels
|alttype = |damage=2 |toughness=1 |control=3 |mobility=2 |utility=2 |style= 70 |difficulty = 2 |range = 475 |rangetype = ranged |ms = 335 |hp_base = 565.57 |hp_lvl = 86 |hp5_base = 7.682 |hp5_lvl = 0.65 |mp_base = 299 |mp_lvl = 44 |mp5_base = 7 |mp5_lvl = 0.675 |dam_base = 55.5 |dam_lvl = 2.35 |as_base = 0.642 |as_lvl = 2.7 |arm_base = 23.865 |arm_lvl = 3.75 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |date = May 25 }} Benji, the Menace on Wheels ''' is a custom champion in League of Legends that is a squirrel Yordle riding a Piltover hog. Abilities '''Benji can't purchase boots, but can buy Hextech Upgrades in the store, which are new item recipes that grant new effects to his Hogtech Drivinson, but is only limited to one Hextech Upgrade at a time. Benji can switch between Upgrades by just paying/receiving the difference, but switching between Upgrades triggers a static cooldown. |description2= Benji drives the Hogtech Drivinson, a motorcycle with a sidecar that one allied champion can also ride. While out of combat, Benji's gains bonus movement speed that ramps up from 0% to % in 3 seconds and both him and his ally can use basic attacks and abilities normally; however, the allied champion can't control their movement while on board, but can choose the direction they’re facing and right-click on Benji to enter and exit the vehicle, but has an static cooldown between entering attempts. |range = |static = | }} |targeting = Hextech Drinvinson is a buff to both Benji and an allied champion. |additional= * If an allied champion uses , or , they'll be automatically ejected from the vehicle. * Allied champions who are channeling abilities can't enter the Hextech Drivinson; however, channeling abilities like can be used while riding the vehicle, since by gameplay standards the champion isn't moving, Benji is. * Hextech Drivinson will not interrupt persistent area of effects (e.g. ) nor will it interrupt non-channelled abilities that can usually be interrupted (e.g. ). * Here's how the movement speed ramps up by each second: ** Once Benji is out of combat: 0% ** 1 second after: % ** 2 seconds after: % ** 3 seconds and beyond: % }} Benji turns on the headlight, instantly dealing magic damage to all enemies hit in a cone in the target direction. |description2= Enemies facing Benji are for seconds and enemies that pass through Obfuscating Headlight's cone will be as well, but won't receive damage from it. Enemies can only once per ability duration. |description3= Obfuscating Headlight will also grant for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2= seconds. |cooldown= 14 |cost= 85 |costtype= mana |range= | }} |targeting = Obfuscating Headlight is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= Will block the ability. |additional= * The facing direction of champions whose abilities/animations cause them to spin is always the direction they are moving in. In the event of abilities that cause the champion to spin on the spot, like , it will factor the direction they were facing on cast. * is facing in the direction he is moving during , not the direction his model is. * Obfuscating Headlight will not grant beyond terrain. }} Benji drops slippery oil along his way for a few seconds. The slippery oil will last 10 seconds and allied units that move along the Oil Spill path will have their movement speed increased. |description2= However, when enemy units move in the Oil Spill path, they'll slip in the direction they were moving and are afflicted with while standing in the Oil Spill, which and them. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= |cooldown= 20 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range = |targeting='Oil Spill' is both a buff and a debuff. |spellshields= Will block the Oil debuff. |additional= *Turn Rate is a term carried on from DotA. This represents a ratio that is granted to calculate the time required to turn into a commanded direction. Turn Rate is traditionaly measured on the time required to turn 180º and expressed in radians per 0.03 seconds, thus takes π (~ ) radians to take a 180º turn. **The Turn Rate's equation is ( × π) / T = t. Where T''' is the Turn Rate and '''t the time required to turn in seconds. **Normally, champions in LoL lack turn rates, with the exception of when using . **While afflicted by , enemies will take seconds to do a 180º turn. }} Benji channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Pack-a-Punch's range and damage over the next 2 seconds. |description2= Benji can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 30%. At the end of the channel, Pack-a-Punch is automatically cancelled, refunding . |description3= Benji fires a chained spike forward, dealing magic damage and every enemy it passes through. |description4= For the duration of the effect, Benji can move freely and drag enemy champions around with him but cannot attack them. |leveling= | }} |leveling3= seconds |speed= 1600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | | }} |targeting= Pack-a-Punch is a linear, pass-through skill shot that damages, and drags enemies hit by it. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=Will block the ability |projectile= true |additional= * While charging, Pack-a-Punch can be interrupted by any form of hard crowd control effect. * The range of the spell will always be displayed, even as it increases. * Although Benji cannot use his own abilities while charging, he can still use summoner spells. ** However, using while charging Pack-a-Punch will cancel the cast. * The initial casting period of the spell counts as a slow, so any form of slow reduction (such as the Swiftness mastery) can lessen the effect of the slow. However, does not remove or reduce it. * Pack-a-Punch's cooldown starts after firing the spike or after it's cast time ends if not fired, not while channeling or dragging enemy champions. * Once firing, Pack-a-Punch cannot be interrupted. During the cast time, Benji will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. * If Benji is displaced by a knockback or pull effect during the firing time, the spike will fire from the original point of casting. * If Benji dies while charging or during the cast time, Pack-a-Punch will not fire but is still placed on cooldown. * Victims of Pack-a-Punch's dragging phase will follow Benji around regardless of the method of movement - including through forced movement spells such as and . * While the dragging phase is active, Benji is considered to be facing in the direction of his movement, not the direction he is facing, for the purposes of abilities such as and . }} After spinning in place for 1 second, Benji drives off, leaving a blazing trail behind him for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage every half a second to enemies he passes by, dealing bonus 50% damage to targets afflicted by . |description2= Benji's movement speed is further increased while Burning Drift is active. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= | }} |targeting= Burning Drift has a channel that precedes a damage over time ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block the ability }} Hogtech Upgrades Mist Cannon= + 2 per 10 sec. + 75% mana regeneration |passive= UNIQUE-TRIBUTE: Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage and grant 15 . This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. |active= UNIQUE-BLIZZARD BOLT: Hextech Drivinson emits for 6 seconds a cold mist in a 300 radius in front of it that enemies by 20% for 1.5 seconds, being refreshed while inside the mist. If the enemies are standing on an Oil Spill path, they'll be instead for seconds, but cannot be victim of this effect again for the duration of the active. 40 second cooldown. |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Frost Route * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - Healing Fumes= |passive= UNIQUE-ETERNITY: 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as . Spending restores 20% of spent as , up to 15 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 15 per second). |active= Hextech Drivinson emits for 3 seconds a healing mist in a 300 radius in front of it that restores to allied units every second. 60 second cooldown. |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Healing Fumes * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - Hell Cycle= |passive= UNIQUE-EYES OF PAIN: +15 Magic penetration |active= UNIQUE-IMMOLATE: Hextech Drivinson emits for 6 seconds a burning mist in a 300 radius in front of it that deals of enemies' maximum health)}} magic damage per second. Deals 100% bonus damage to enemies under the debuff. 40 second cooldown. |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Hell Cycle * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Shadowbringer= + 10% Cooldown reduction |passive= UNIQUE-EYES OF PAIN: +15 Magic penetration |active= Hextech Drivinson emits for 6 seconds a thick mist in a 300 radius in front of it that emits Fog of war to enemies, them for 1.5 seconds if caught, being refreshed while inside the mist. 40 second cooldown. |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Shadowbringer * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ** ** ( ) *** *** }} |-|Utility= + 10% cooldown reduction |passive= UNIQUE-SPELLBLADE: After using an ability, your next basic attack (on-hit) deals and as bonus physical damage and the target (15 second cooldown.) |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Crash Course * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Invisibility Cloak= + 10% cooldown reduction + 6% Movement speed |passive= Hextech Drivinson and its occupants enter stealth after being out of combat for 10 seconds. The stealth is removed when Benji is within a 600 range from a visible enemy champion. |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Invisibility Cloak * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** ** ** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Shining Stars= |passive= UNIQUE-AWE: Reduces mana costs by to occupants of Hextech Drivinson while riding it. Also refunds when they score kills and assists. UNIQUE-MANA CHARGE: Grants (max ) for each spell cast and mana expenditure. (Occurs up to 2 times every 8 seconds). |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Shining Stars * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Speeding Ticket= + 125% health regeneration |passive= Increases movement speed while out of combat by 25% and makes the occupants of Hextech Drivinson immune to all . |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe * Speeding Ticket * ( ) ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** ( ) **** **** ** ** ( ) *** *** }} Duo Lane Synergy Terrible= Talk about an anti-synergetic duo: and Hextech Drivinson get in the way of each other and can screw up a perfectly good Benji combo by displacing enemies in the wrong way. This duo lane is doomed to get in the way of each other and fill the chat with Dead Sea levels of salt. - Kalista= and Hextech Drivinson are another anti-synergetic couple of champion's strong points and a badly timed can throw everything Benji was working for. It's not as bad as the other lanes in this category, but gargantuan screw ups due to miscommunication can happen. - Quinn= Why would you even pair these two? already has a ability, a vision ability with a wider range and she can roam by herself, not to mention her will eject her every single time from Hextech Drivinson, so she doesn't need Benji at all and is better served by other supports. }} |-|Awesome= Beside the amusing vehicle-on-vehicle situation, this duo will wreck enemy teams every 8 minutes with an Extra coming in hot. Unlike with , the similarity of and Benji’s abilities complement each other nicely instead of overlapping, making them a wonder duo that can follow each other’s abilities in an impactful manner. - Jhin= Benji allows to move. Let that thought sink in and ask yourselves why wouldn’t pair these two just for that fact alone. Not to mention Benji aids with so many things: landing more easily due to Oil Spill and/or Pack-a-Punch and let him escape more easily from ganks with a sudden blink to the sidecar and a well-executed Obfuscating Headlight+''Burning Drift'' combo. - Lucian= and Oil Spill are a match made in heaven, considering the first thrives on targets being in a specific direction and the latter assures that the targets are in that specific direction and won’t be leaving soon. Lucian can even exploit the fact that has a lower range than the Hextech Drivinson entering range, meaning he can dash and go back to the sidecar in a blink of an eye, making him the king of positioning. }} Change Log enemies hit for 2 seconds and drags enemy champions affected for the duration. *** It previously enemies and binded them to Benji's position; he was and every enemy along with him. ;May 27 * Added a new section with duo lane synergies. *'Get Your Motor Runnin' ' ** Renamed the unique item upgrades to Hogtech Upgrades. ** Added a static cooldown between entering attempts of 5 seconds. ** Added an acceleration mechanism to the movement speed buff. *'Obfuscating Headlight' ** Reworded tooltip for clarity. ** duration fixed to seconds *'Oil Spill' ** Slippery oil path duration reduced from 15 seconds to 10 seconds ** Slippery oil path width reduced from 200 units to 150 units ** Updated ability details to clarify how much it takes to turn 180º with the debuff. *'Hogtech Upgrades' **''Crash Course'': *** Total cost increased from 2150 to 2500 . **''Invisibility Cloak'': *** Total cost increased from 2050 to 2700 . *** Added an to the recipe. **''Shining Stars'': *** Total cost increased from 2300 to 2600 . *** Added an to the recipe. ;May 25, Set of Changes #2 *'Basic stats' ** Fixed the amount of and to ranged champions' values *'Tinkermaster' ** Allowed switching between Hextech Upgrades at the expense of only doing so every 4 minutes. *'Oil Spill' ** Active duration reduced from to *'Hextech Upgrades' **''Frost Route'': *** Total cost reduced from 2550 to 2200 . *** Selling price percentage reduced from 70% to 40% *** Removed the passive disable. **''Healing Fumes'': *** Total cost reduced from 3000 to 2600 . *** Cooldown increased from 30 seconds to 60 seconds. **''Hell Cycle'': *** Total cost reduced from 3850 to 3700 . **''Shadowbringer'': *** Total cost reduced from 3550 to 3250 . **''Crash Course'': *** Total cost reduced from 2600 to 2150 . *** Cooldown increased from 3 seconds to 15 seconds. *** Changed the to a . **''Invisibility Cloak'': *** Total cost reduced from 2400 to 2050 . **''Shining Stars'': *** Total cost reduced from 2400 to 2300 . ;May 25, Set of Changes #1 *'Basic stats' ** Base attack damage reduced from 57.5 to 55.5. ** Attack damage gain per level reduced from 3.425 to 2.35. ** Movement speed increased from 250 to 335. ** Attack range increased from 125 to 475. *'Get Your Motor Runnin' ' ** Changed icon ** Removed the Defense line of Hextech Upgrades ** Hextech Drivinson is no longer a pet and is now part of Benji's model. *** Hextech Drivinson can no longer be dismissed. ** Reworked the movement speed bonus Hextech Drivinson gave to Benji. *** Now provides % movement speed out of combat. *'Obfuscating Headlight' ** The duration of the effects is reworked from 2 seconds to seconds. *'Oil Spill' ** Removed the dash. *** Now simply applies Oil Spil for seconds. ** The allied unit movement speed bonus is reworked from 50% to %. ** The Oil debuff no longer amplifies damage taken by allied champions. *** Now it decreases the turn rate to . *'Pack-a-Punch' ** Removed and the is increased from to *'Burning Drift' **Completely reworked and with new icon *** Now, after channeling for 1 second, leaves a trail that deals magic damage over time and boosts Benji's movement speed. *** It previously had an arc dash, physical damage with and an AoE flame wave that could proc damage over time. }} Category:Custom champions